The Chamber of Secret Love Letters
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Draco accidently lets Harry have a very personal origami bird and lets one of his biggest secrets slip. HarryxDraco!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all affiliated material belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Note: The entire idea for this came from the origami bird in the third movie. I thought it was a love letter at first! I want to slap that man for changing the scenes so much but I loved that part. My brother came up with the name for the fic. So, do enjoy my fanfic!  
  
Draco Malfoy and the Chamber of Secret Love Letters  
  
By Nanaki BH  
  
Draco sent me a few of these so far but this is getting strange now.  
  
I was sitting in the middle of sixth year potions when another origami bird flew into the back of my head. I had already collected three from him in the past. The first one was a pleasant little animation of me playing Quidditch while getting struck violently by lightning. The next one had a cartoon of Draco chopping off Buckbeak's head. He was still a bit resentful over that whole thing. Then, the last one had featured him happily kicking Cho Chang's ass with me watching. I feared what this one would be. I looked behind me. He was looking around himself. He appeared to be frantically searching for something. Another origami bird was on his table. Draco looked back up at me and had a suspicious look of fear on his face. I turned my attention back to the bird. I opened it slowly and the picture revealed... was quite startling indeed.  
  
It was a simple animation. It pictured Draco under the mistletoe at the Yule Ball, kissing me similar to how it played out with me and Cho. I looked back over my shoulder and by now Draco had opened his other origami bird to find out which one he had sent my way. "Dammit!" he mouthed. His bottom lip quivered and I wasn't sure if he was going to cry or scream. I pointed to myself and silently asked, "Is that me?" He nodded solemnly. His eyes fell to his lap in embarrassment. I had to turn away. I tried to focus on what ever it was Snape was saying, but I found myself not being able to concentrate. What had happened? I looked down at the moving picture again. Was he in love with me or something? It sure was looking that way. But this is Malfoy The Prat we're talking about!  
  
Ron poked me on the shoulder. "Hey Harry, what's wrong?" I sputtered for a second and turned back to Draco.  
  
"Malfoy," I called. I didn't get very far. Snape strode to my table and whacked his book down hard.  
  
"Disturbing Malfoy, ayah Potter?" He tucked the book securely back under his arm. "Five points from Gryffindor!" He stalked back to his board.  
  
"But Professor Snape!" I tried.  
  
"Ten more points from Gryffindor for arguing with a teacher." He looked at me in pity. "You know that, Potter."  
  
I sighed. I decided I would have to ask him later. I took one last glance at Malfoy. He would usually be laughing...  
  
But he just kept staring at his lap in shame.  
  
Author's Notes: Well now... how did you like that? I know it was short but this was like my prologue-thing. If you have any ideas (which you people usually do) please tell me! I honestly don't really know where to go from here. But hey, that's how I always write. I just make up stuff as I go along. So please review, tell me what you think and give me ideas! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated material belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Draco and the Chamber of Secret Love Letters  
  
By Nanaki BH  
  
Surely one would expect him to be back to his normal self by now! We had sat through Charms and Herbology and he was still just as glum. In Divination he's usually gawking at Trelawney or criticizing her abilities. The most movement I've seen was when he walked the halls to the other classes. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, being the moochers they are, just absolutely had to know what was wrong with their 'princess'. All he did was waved them off as if he were the Queen of England. Crabbe and Goyle knew better than to talk to him in this sort of mood, but Pansy was clueless.  
  
I leaned over in our table to get a closer look at them. Hermione held back my shoulders. "What are you doing?" She whispered furiously. "I can't see! This is important!" I lightly smacked her hands away from me.  
  
"This is important too," I said. "Just watch." I saw some exaggerated hand movement coming from Pansy... Draco was shaking his head... Crabbe and Goyle looked ill. The two of them were shaking their heads and Pansy wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders. He buried his face in his palms. I leaned back, wondering what they could be talking about. I looked nervously and then swiped a stray piece of parchment from Hermione's notebook.  
  
"What are you doing, Harry? Why have you been so concerned with him like that?" I ignored her completely. I figured I'd send him an origami bird. I took the pen out of my ink bottle and tapped it lightly to make sure it wouldn't smear. I bit the end in concentration and then set to work. His head... my head... an arm... a leg... crap; I suck at art. Note to self; never become a painter. I kept drawing despite how horrid I knew it would look. I held it up in front of me and whispered, "Animazione!" The picture before me sprung to life. I had to admit, it didn't look as bad now that it was in movement.  
  
"Are you kissing his... cheek, Harry?" Ron sounded so confused and befuddled that I had to laugh. "Really, Harry! What are you doing to him?" He appeared thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Oh, I get it. You're just trying to kick him when he's down, aren't you?" But apparently Hermione knew otherwise. She raised an eyebrow at me and giggled at how Ron was reacting to something he couldn't comprehend. I folded the paper into something that resembled a bird and blew it in Draco's direction. He looked up from his palms and saw the bird wobble in the air before it fell right in front of their table. He gave me a confused, almost pleading look. Pansy bent down and picked it up. She unfolded it and held it out for Draco to see. Crabbe and Goyle shuffled to his side to get a peak but he snatched it from her hands before they could see. He folded out my crinkled paper in his lap and I saw a slow smile tug at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Harry, why is he smiling like that?" Ron asked. It's fun to confuse him sometimes.  
  
I saw Draco take out another piece of parchment. He put his pen down and started to draw. "Harry," it was Hermione this time, "you haven't been paying any attention have you? I know what you're up to, but you have to listen! Even as much as I hate this class..."  
  
I slapped my forehead. "So why are you here again? She said your palm didn't have the sight." She laughed.  
  
"No, it's not even that I want to personally learn how to See, it's more that I want to just learn about Seeing. Does that make sense?" I nodded.  
  
"Now, open yourself! Free your minds!" Trelawney drawled. "Let yourself fly in the plains of your mind." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. "Good," she said more to herself that anyone else. "Now, look into your crystal ball and tell me what you see. Feel free to give it a rub or two. That helps sometimes." Hermione squinted as she looked into the crystal. "I don't see that there's anything even in this thing," she said. "I just want to get to the part where we learn why people believe in this sort of 'magic'."  
  
"Well," I started but didn't get far before another bird hit my head. I looked behind me and Draco wore a sly smirk on his face. I took the flapping bird out my hair and right before I could open it, Trelawney rushed to our table and snatched it out of my hands. "Hmm," she mumbled. "I would take points from your house for passing notes, Harry, but I don't think that would be right seeing as how I had already seen this coming. I hope you don't mind if I read it." My eyes almost fell out. She was going to read it? No! I can't let her do that! "But professor... you couldn't..." She waved a hand at my futile attempt to stop her. She pinched the bird's wings and it opened for her. She stared at it in perplexity for a while. "Is this supposed to be Mister Draco Malfoy with you?" I saw my chance.  
  
"I didn't write it." I muttered. I didn't even know what the picture was. I was dying to see what he had drawn. I turned around, remembering that Draco's probably having the same reaction as myself; quite the contrary. He was laughing his head off. He was doubled over the table in laughter. "What's on it?" I asked. She shrugged and gave me back the paper.  
  
"Nothing too important; it's just a bad drawing," she said, sounding almost disappointed. I bet it was a long time since Trelawney actually got in on some good gossip. Worse is that this would make for some juicy gossip, but she didn't even understand the significance of the picture. It showed Draco holding me from behind, looking out at lake outside. The lake moved slowly and the clouds moved away from the moon so it could shine down. I don't know what she had seen. It was a masterpiece if you ask me.  
  
Author's Note: Woo! Yay for Harry and Draco! Thank you for the lovely reviews. I'm going to write more soon, at least I hope I can/will. I have all summer to write more fanfics for you guys. Anyway, let me know how you like it so far. Give me ideas. You know I'll most likely use them. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated materials belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Draco Malfoy and the Chamber of Secret Love Letters  
  
By Nanaki BH  
  
What could he have been laughing about? That bothered me through the entire class right until the very end. Ron was confused the entire rest of class and Hermione was probably making arrangements for our wedding already. I'm surprised at how well she took to the idea. Ron just kept looking from me to Malfoy, wondering if something 'strange' was going on. After class Hermione pulled me aside as everyone else climbed down the ladder. She waved to Ron, telling him to leave without us. Once she was sure everyone was gone she turned back to me. She stared deep into my eyes, like how Trelawney had looked at me numerous times before. Deciding that she found something that pleased her, she backed away from me and smiled. "You like him don't you?" she asked.  
  
Well... that was vague. "Like who?" I asked; trying to sound as confused as I possibly could. She slapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Draco, of course! I've seen you looking at him in all our classes. What's been going on with those birds?" she tapped her foot, awaiting an answer.  
  
I hesitated. "You mean the origami birds? Well, you see, he's sent me a few before. They usually just show some cruel little scene being played out in a miniature animation. During potions he apparently sent me the wrong bird and he didn't realize it until it was sent." I shuffled my feet. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to see the bird he gave me.  
  
"What was it?" I knew she was going to ask. I pulled the wadded paper ball out of my pocket and reluctantly handed it to her. I watched in slow motion as she pulled open the ball and stared at it blankly. I felt the hair on my back prickle. I watched... and waited.  
  
And she smiled. "Oh Harry, he just has a crush on you! I could have told you that! He obsesses over you like a school girl. You didn't have any idea did you?" She raised an eye brow in amusement.  
  
"Well," I could feel my cheeks go hot. "I always thought he was just messing with me. He always did seem very... delicate though. Yes, very delicate." I laughed. Geez, it was pretty obvious once you get to thinking about it. I remember when he'd fall from his broom and get a cut and act like he was already in his grave. Yeah, he's a fairy.  
  
She leaned in next to me so she could whisper in my ear. "But does he know, Harry? I mean, you like him too, right?" Man, I must be blushing now. "Those last two birds mean you're a couple, right?" Aw, now my hearts beating all fast and fluttery now too! Teeny-bopper moment! Oh, Lord... I'm going to hell.  
  
She gave me a pat on the back. "Congratulations!" She cheered. "Go find him and ask him out, you stud!" She turned on her heel to leave, but I caught the back of her robe. She shot me an inquisitive glance. "What, do you need more advice?"  
  
I sighed. "Well... where would I ask him out to? Is there actually anywhere around here we can go? We're pretty sheltered, you know." I would love to ask him out, but you know that's true. I would love to see the look on Cho's face when she finds out that we're together! This is exciting!  
  
"Hogsmeade," Hermione said simply. "Take him to Madame Puddifoot's then." She laughed almost maliciously. "We can hope that Cho will find you. Imagine her expression when she sees you kissing Draco instead of her! Priceless! I've been meaning to bitch slap her myself as of late. She's a real priss, I tell you." She huffed and threw her head in the air. "I'll be off now, Harry. Go find lover boy."  
  
I thought for a second, slightly confused now. "But... what day is it?" I asked.  
  
"It's the Hogsmeade weekend, Harry! Go track him down! Get him to go with you!" She got behind me and started to push me down the hall. "Get going!"  
  
Author's Note: That was extremely short, but the next chapters should be hilarious fun to write... or read, in your case. Tell me how you like it so far. I hope I'm not confusing anyone. Yes, Draco likes Harry. Yes, he will ask him out. Yes, there will be much fun with Cho-bashing. Enjoy! Review! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related material belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Draco Malfoy and the Chamber of Secret Love Letters  
  
By Nanaki BH  
  
I ran quickly down the Great Hall, excitedly in search of Draco. I rounded a corner and my heart fell. Ron was there. So were Crabbe and Goyle. It seemed for the second time that day that I was just watching in slow motion. Maybe I wasn't even actually there; that's how it seemed. Ron looked infuriated. Draco was looking smug and his arms were crossed. Ron seemed to be leaving, that was a good idea... no! No, Ron! Just when Draco had his guard down, Ron turned back around and slammed his fist right into his stomach. It was like Ron just disappeared then. I didn't even care if he was there. Everything seemed to focus in again. I ran to Malfoy and got down on my knees. I put my hands on his shoulders and he leaned forward into me, coughing violently. Crabbe and Goyle shuffled around, looking uncomfortable and then split. It wasn't often that they saw Draco fall like that. "Draco!" I wasn't yelling, was I? "What did you say to him?" I audibly lowered my voice. He whimpered and wrapped his arms around my waist. He coughed a few more times in attempt to bring his breathing back to normal.  
  
"I think I insulted his hair..."  
  
I groaned. "Did you mention his family when you said that?" Yeah, I know he did.  
  
He laughed bitterly. "Well, I said it must be genetic, so I guess I did." He shrugged. "You can say I had it coming. I've been long over due for a good whack." His laughing wasn't bitter now. It was more in self-humor.  
  
"You idiot," I muttered. Oh yeah, I'm smooth. "I came looking for you." Well, here's my chance. I might as well just go for it. Breathe in, breathe out. "It's Hogsmeade tonight. Do you... want to go to Madame Puddifoot's? I mean, have some tea or something." Smooth, Harry.  
  
He smiled sweetly. I didn't know that Malfoy could smile. He can smirk and sneer, but I've never seen him actually smile. "That sounds nice. Just let me go up to the rooms and get changed. I'll meet you at the gate. That okay?" He stood, rubbing his sore stomach.  
  
"Uh... Yes! Yes, that's okay! I'll meet you there!" I was so... relieved. He accepted! Yes! I stood almost too quickly. My head was spinning fast.  
  
"What are you so relieved about, Harry?" He asked; the familiar smirk on his lips. "I'm the one who sent you the wrong bird. I was mortified out of my mind! I thought you would be freaked out or something. Don't you like that Ravenclaw girl?" He laughed good-naturedly. It's amazing how well humored he is.  
  
"Cho?" I chuckled. "Not in a million years, Draco. At the beginning of the year Hermione filled me in on how she really is." I rolled my eyes. "To believe she would go after me right after her own boyfriend dies. She was so desperate."  
  
He grinned. "That's good to know. They'll all be setting out to Hogsmeade soon. I better get going. See you in a bit!" He left, waving on his way.  
  
I sighed. Yeah, see you in a bit.  
  
It took me only a few seconds to change and grab some money. I was in such an ecstatic mood. As I was leaving the common room I bumped into Hermione. "Where's Ron?" I asked. She seemed not to care in the least. She was practically bouncing when she asked, "Did you ask him out? Did he accept? What did he say?"  
  
I tossed my money pouch back and forth in my hands. I wanted to look as depressed as possible. I shuffled my feet and bit my lip. "Well..." I started.  
  
Her eyes widened. "What, he..." She looked shocked.  
  
"He said yes!" I cheered. "I'm taking him to Puddifoot's! You're a genius, Hermione!" I gave her a big hug. She giggled and patted me on the back.  
  
"You joker! Get going then, Harry. I bet Prince Charming is waiting for you." She thought for a moment. "By the way, why did you ask where Ron was?" she asked.  
  
I groaned. "He ran into Malfoy in the Hall after we separated. He insulted his hair or something dumb like that. You know, he made a reference to his family and it sort of turned sour." I scratched the back of my neck. "Yeah, Ron finally got the courage to punch him good in the stomach. Damn, it looked pretty painful."  
  
She shook her head. "He's funny like that. It's funny to watch me slap Malfoy, but it's just sad to watch him get bullied by Ron. For Heaven's sake, it's Ron! I don't know. It's just... odd. It's like I almost feel bad for Malfoy." She laughed. "Almost."  
  
"Any last advice before we part ways?"  
  
She smirked. "Don't go too hard on Cho; promise? I still want a piece of her myself." She cracked her knuckles. It frightens me when she gets motivated like that.  
  
I smiled nervously. "Yeah, I promise. If she sees us, she shock may give her a heart attack though. You know I wouldn't be willing to do CPR."  
  
"Then I'm afraid it will be her fate. That will have to do. See you later, Harry!" I waited until she was well and gone to leave myself. My heart was fluttering. I was on cloud 9. The question is though; why am I so excited about taking Malfoy on a date? Well, you learn something new everyday. I guess I always wanted to. It's like flying a broom. It's something I had never even really thought about until my first try and still, it seemed like it was meant to be in my life after that. Let's hope he'll stay in my life too.  
  
Author's Notes: Yay! I had to end it there because it sounded like a good ending for the chapter. Hehe. Sorry if this chapter seemed short too... I don't generally like to write big chapters. If you haven't noticed, they're all separate scenes in my chapters. I was thinking of adding in Hogsmeade for this chapter, but it would have seemed like too much. Just wait until the date. I have to do something devastating to Cho. I've built you up so much that I might as well. Thank you for all the lovely reviews! And, if you happen to be anti-yaoi, then why are you even reading this? Go away! But, thanks to all my loyal supporters! Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related material belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Draco Malfoy and the Chamber of Secret Love Letters  
  
By Nanaki BH  
  
"Harry!" Draco stood on the landing of the Grand Entrance. He was wearing a simple loose grey sweater and a pair of faded old jeans. It's odd that he could own something old. I could have sworn everything he owned was new. "You're late! They've already left." He didn't sound too disappointed with me though. I practically jumped all the steps and almost fell right into him. Rather, it was more like he caught me... Okay, maybe it's more of a hug than a 'catch'. He was grinning from ear to ear, something I'm still finding hard to imagine when it comes to Draco Malfoy. He's been a bunch of surprises lately.  
  
"What did you tell them?" I asked. We separated, but not for long. He gave me a smooth pat on the back and then took my hand.  
  
"Eh... I just told them I was waiting for someone. They knew better than to question who I'd be waiting for. I work in mysterious ways, you know. So they just shrugged it off, perhaps thinking me odd, and just left on their own accord." He laughed. "I'm not odd am I, Harry?" He asked. His eyes were full of mirth. It was a pleasant change from his usual deadly stare.  
  
"Not at all," I said. I used my free hand to brush a stray lock of hair from his face. "Shouldn't we be going? They might already be there."  
  
"Surely," he whispered. He leaned over and gently gave me a kiss on the cheek. My face must have looked like the Forth of July.  
  
It took only a short while to reach Hogsmeade. I liked going there in the carriages, but I think I liked this better. It made my feet sore, but I loved every minute of it.  
  
I was amazed at how busy Hogsmeade was on this particular day. I don't think I've ever seen it so crowded. "Hey, Draco, what day is it?" I asked; our hands were still joined.  
  
He looked mildly perplexed. "Um... Saturday, you mean?" He said.  
  
I flicked his shoulder. "No, I knew that. I'm just wondering why it's so crowded here today. Do you know?"  
  
He pointed to a pumpkin. "Halloween, Harry. It's only a month away. You know what kind of holiday that is here. It's practically Christmas. People start shopping in advance."  
  
Yeah, I should have known. "Puddifoot's won't be crowded like this, will it? I think that's just for Valentine's Day." I gave his hand a light tug to lead him in the direction of the tea shop.  
  
We stumbled past a few pumpkins and scarecrows, a few familiar faces and a few confused faces. To imagine what a ridiculous scene we must be to the average on-looker. Draco was lagging behind, tripping over his robes every now and then. "Harry!" he yelped. "Slow down! We have all night!" I stopped dead when I heard giggling.  
  
Standing outside of Honeydukes was a group of unusually familiar girls. I couldn't help the sense of foreboding when the door opened. Out came Cho Chang. She was wearing, if possible, the skimpiest skirt he had ever seen. It was a mild temperature, nothing too hot, yet she wore a tube top to match the skirt. Draco smacked me when he saw me staring. "It's not that...!" I tried. He listened. "It's just so... startling, I guess. I don't exactly want to say disgusting, but I'm leaning toward it."  
  
He grinned and glared at her. "Good. Your face says that you're telling the truth."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Well, not anymore, but you had your face all scrunched up. It was like just looking at her was going to give you a hernia." Damn he's funny sometimes. As gross as that sounded, it was damn funny at the moment.  
  
Then, like things just couldn't get worse, she reached into her candy bag and pulled out one of those giant unicorn horn lollipops. "Oh hell..." I muttered when she gave it one long, totally exaggerated lick. "Does she think that's sexy? Sure, she has my attention, but that's just nasty! Think of the bizarre mental images that could accompany that. If you did that I'd think it was dead sexy, but with her, it's like watching an old man making out with Aunt Marge. It's just so sick." I cringed.  
  
Draco hugged my arm. "Hey, want me to get one when you leave? I'll eat it during potions for you. You know how Snape is with me. He'd kill anyone else for trying, but he'd let me. So think of it this way: when you have nothing better to do in that class, you can just sit by and watch me blow a lolly." I was trying hard to suppress my growing erection. Damn you, Draco! Haha... I actually made a pun with that!  
  
"Sounds good then." I kissed his neck sweetly. It was like sending a bomb directly in their direction. I almost killed them then. I had to remember Hermione's warning. I can't kill them now! The girls were all squawking about it but Cho looked perfectly stable. She put her hands on their shoulders and the three other girls stopped talking. She smoothed out her skirt and made her way toward us.  
  
She stopped almost right in front of my face. "Hey, Harry," she said in the 'sexiest' voice she could muster. "I thought you didn't like Draco. You know, aren't you, like, enemies or something?" She was getting way too close for comfort. "Do you have something in your front pocket for me, honey?" She asked, on the verge of one of those girlish giggles.  
  
"I'm quite fine, thank you. Please leave us..."  
  
"Listen, Ho Chang, if you have a problem with your 'honey' seeing other people, then you should really do something about it. All I see is a bit of skanky flirting," Draco pushed me back slightly so he could get up in her face. She was actually a lot shorter than him so he appeared very intimidating. "I believe that something in his front pocket belongs to me anyway, sweets." Draco grabbed me around the waist. "Come along now, Harry. We can't be associating ourselves with the scum of the city. Let's be along now." That's my Draco! I almost wanted to cry from how overjoyed I was. He had just told her off like... like... I don't know! I looked back to see one very stunned Cho being comforted by three very stunned groupies.  
  
Once we were out of their sight I threw my arms around his neck. "You're the greatest, Draco! Did you see her face! I think you were a little blunt though. I mean, you practically said 'Harry's dick belongs to me' and left her hanging to gather that all by herself." My arms fell from his shoulders to slip his hand in mine again.  
  
He gave my hand a tug and we continued to walk. "She needs to do some work. Let her figure it out for herself. Did you see her legs? They're so scrawny! It's like she doesn't even move." It's nice to be around people who hate her as much as me.  
  
We were torn apart quite suddenly when one of those grossly cute baby cherubs zoomed out of Puddifoot's in our direction. "Serves you for nosing in on other people's business!" Was that... Ron? Has he gone homicidal suddenly? He shook his fist at the fleeting cherub but then noticed us. "Harry!" Well, it's nice to see I've brightened his mood a bit. I hate him when he gets like that. "...Draco..." Dammit.  
  
I tried my best to give him a smile. I grabbed Draco's hand again (he must be getting sick of me) and practically dragged him over to Ron. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He knocked his knuckles against the door frame in annoyance.  
  
"I was enjoying some tea with Hermione until that cherub became more to handle. I mean, wouldn't it annoy you if you had a strange, naked flying baby hovering over you while you're..." he trailed. Was he actually here on a date with Hermione? Why hadn't she told me? "Well, point being that it just freaked me out. I had to do something about it!"  
  
I sighed. "What, so you decided to give it a good whack? Have you been that way with everything lately?" Yes.  
  
He glared at Malfoy. "Only with him." With that he stalked back into the tea shop.  
  
"To imagine Hermione would go out with him," Draco said breathily. "A simply amazing pair, don't you think?"  
  
He's usually right like that. "Wait..." The impact of his words only struck me now. "You called her Hermione!"  
  
"Oi, Harry. I don't think you've grasped the full specs. I said they were a couple. You should be more shocked over that one, deary." He rubbed the back of my neck. "Now, let's get inside before you explode from all the fun you've had today."  
  
He led me inside blindly. "Couple? Them?"  
  
He chuckled. "Yes, yes, Harry. They're a couple. Do you need your medication now or later for that?"  
  
I punched his shoulder playfully. "Meany."  
  
"Hello! Welcome to Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop! How may I help you?" Holy crap! I almost fell over from the volume of her voice. I hadn't realized we were already next to a waitress. "Sorry, I'm newly employed." She laughed in nervously. "Anyway, were would you two like to sit?" She looked at us funny for a second, probably noticing that we were Puddifoot's first gay couple in... forever.  
  
It doesn't matter though. I'm going to sit here and have my goddamn tea with my boyfriend whether they like it or not.  
  
Author's Notes: Yes! You guys finally have another chapter. It's about twice the size of all the others too. Hehe. If you hadn't noticed "I have something in my front pocket for you" was a South Park reference. It's a hilarious song. I loved it so much that I had to add it. In the next chapter you'll get what you've finally been waiting for, a confession of true love. Aw... I hope you liked the Cho bashing in this chapter! There could possibly be more. Do tell, do you want them to sit at the front of the shop, where they can be seen, or at the back with some privacy? Hehe! I hope you liked this chapter! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related materials belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Draco Malfoy and the Chamber of Secret Love Letters  
  
By Nanaki BH  
  
"Remind me why we're sitting in the front?"  
  
Draco had been asking the same question for a good five minutes. I had thrown a packet of sugar at him, which silenced him at first, but then he just kept asking incessantly. It was either here or the back of the shop. The back was pretty dark. Besides, in the back all the other couples were making out; apparently thinking they were alone. What was unfortunate was that their only other choice was right in front of the window. It was romantic, but not very private.  
  
Just when Draco was about to me ask once more, the waitress walked by.  
  
"Why, Harry?" I guess that didn't stop him. He kicked me under the table.  
  
"You know why," I muttered, glancing in the direction of some couples... I had to do a double take.  
  
"Sir?" The waitress was trying to get my attention but I ignored her.  
  
"Draco, is that...?" My eyes grew as round as saucers.  
  
"I fear it is, Harry." His eyes followed mine to one of the dark corners. There sat Ron leaning across the table, kissing Hermione passionately. "Did that spoil your fragile gay mind or something?"  
  
The waitress looked us over. "Do you two need a moment to figure out your orders or are you ready?" I think we were scaring her.  
  
"Sorry, miss." I had to shake my head to get that nasty (well, more just unusual) image from my mind. "I'll just have some chai." I had to poke his shoulder to get his attention. He was just as interested in Ron and Hermione as I was it seemed. "Draco, what do you want?"  
  
He blinked a couple of times. "Are we all losing our minds?" It sounded as one of those questions you should laugh at, but he said it so seriously that I was almost afraid to answer. He threw his hands in the air for emphasis. "We've all being going out of our bloody minds!" His hands fell limply back to the table. "What's wrong with us, Harry?"  
  
I placed a hand gently on the waitress's arm. "He'll just have some chamomile," I said, and then added as an after thought in a whisper, "he needs it." The corner of her mouth formed a sort of disgusted sneer.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back in just a little while with your tea." Her words shook with some unrecognizable emotion. She fled quickly to the kitchen.  
  
"Did we scare her? I think we've been doing that a lot lately. That's why I feel as though I'm losing my marbles. Really, is it odd to get so much attention in one day?" Draco had a look of total exasperation flooding his features. "Really! It's like we're on display or something!"  
  
I rub the back of my neck. "Well, we sort of are. It's not everyday that Hogsmeade, let alone the wizarding world, sees a couple... such as ourselves." I thought that should explain enough. It was true though. How often did I hear of a gay couple here around Hogwarts? It was like they just didn't exist to these people. Maybe they figured it was just something not done. When you think about it, Draco might have never said anything if he hadn't sent me the wrong origami swan. I'm only used to it because I used to live in the Muggle world. That sort of thing was obvious in London. When ever I went to the grocery store with the Dursleys it was hard not to spot at least one gay couple. They were everywhere if you ask me.  
  
"I don't see why we should be considered so 'rare'. I mean, this happens a lot, right?" Draco asked. Why is he so innocent? Did his parents not tell him of the ways of the actual world outside his door?  
  
I sighed and put my hands over his. "It's some sort of hormonal imbalance. See, I know it has some scientific explanation. It's not something of free choice. At one point in time, people started to notice more and more of it and thought it was a misleading. That's entirely untrue. But you see it's not all that frequent. There must be way more than you think, but it's a closet community. It's not something to parade about... Actually it is, but you understand what I'm saying, right? There are people who just don't accept it and that's the reason why it's mostly never heard of." Did that make me sound like Hermione? It's not like I read up on this or anything...  
  
"So why do people not accept it? Is that why we're getting funny looks and all?" His nose scrunched up in some adorable confusion.  
  
I feel so wise about this. I've never had any other relationships, so I'm no professional love expert but... "There are people, mostly guys, who just don't think it's right. Women are viewed as the weaker sex and when men go and make themselves into what a straight man sees as the women's role, then to him it makes it seem like a disgrace to the male population. It's unfortunate that so many men can be so pig headed." Draco was watching me intently, soaking up as much information as he could. I continued for him. "If you feel that need to be taken care of, and for the lack of a better word, dominated, then there's no actual harm in it. It is just viewed as a more feminine thing to do. But that doesn't make it wrong."  
  
He was resting his elbow on the table now, his chin resting in his palm. He looked sincerely interested. I wouldn't have guessed I was that interesting of a speaker. "Do I seem feminine?" he asked. I had to force away a blush.  
  
"Well," I rubbed my cheeks, checking for warmth, "not entirely. But you most certainly act gay. You have that flamboyance about you." He smirked.  
  
"So how do you think my parents will react when I tell them I'm queer?" he asked. It was surprising. He was smiling. When I was able to sneak the TV when the Dursleys were out... if they didn't lock me in the closet, that is, I would watch the news and anything educational I could find. I actually did stumble upon a news report about homosexuality, hence my knowledge of it. They said that most people are at first ashamed of it and go into denial. Draco in denial? Psh, no way! He might as well be wearing a rainbow patterned shirt for all I care!  
  
"Well... you have to consider the war and all that. Given that Lucias is a death eater, I don't think," I tried another way of wording it, "he might not make it through..." I don't think that really worked any better than what I planned to say originally.  
  
He waved a hand daintily at me. "Yes, yes, that's all true. My father most likely won't make it passed the war. That's too bad, but he's a totally different person now. It would be like losing someone I don't even know. I already lost my father. I guess I shouldn't care about his reaction then. I think my mum already knows though. She's been calling me her little princess ages." He laughed. "At night my dad used to tell me stories about death and destruction and then my mom would tell me stories about fairy tale romance. She always said I would find my prince someday. I wonder... Do you think she's actually aware that I'm a boy, or has she always known I was queer? Hmm... to imagine."  
  
I guess it was pretty easy to see. I could tell already that he had a closer relationship with his mother. It seems possible then.  
  
I was broken from my thoughts when the waitress returned to our table. "Alrighty! One chai and one chamomile!" Her smile was so bright it could have blinded me. Too bad I didn't have any sunglasses. "Do enjoy!" She skipped off merrily, knocking into a few tables on her way back to the front of the shop.  
  
"What a nutter," muttered Draco around the rim of his tea cup. "She reminds me of that Cho girl, except not as slutty. Geez, that girl sure has some ass though!" I almost spit my tea out. What did he just say? "I want an ass like that!" Okay, that's better.  
  
Speaking of Cho, the impossible just decided to happen. Cho and her gang of friends walked up right in front of the tea shop. Being the total air-heads they are, they didn't notice us until one of them turned to look into the window. Wait... Did she see us? She just kind of stood there, turning her head a couple times. Realization dawned that she was actually looking at her reflection in the window. After about a minute then, one of Cho's other friends turned to look into the window as well. This girl must have been one brain cell smarter because she was the first to notice us. "Crap," I coughed through my tea. She got this expression that could have been easily labeled as 'ohmyfuckinggodwhatthehellisgoingoninthere?!'.  
  
"I told you it was a bad idea to sit in the front!" scolded Malfoy. "Those girls have some sort of radar that tracks us. I'm sure of it!" He stood and with one hand, scooped up his tea cup and with the other, grabbed my arm. "We're going to the back now, Harry!"  
  
Of course, 'the back' was synonymous with 'the make out section'. Not that I minded all that much though. Draco found an empty set of chairs and we sat down. They were the ones Hermione and Ron had previously been sitting at. But like the party crashers they are, Cho and her gang came pushing their way into the shop. Cho thrust her way passed a few disgruntled couples already waiting in line with super human force. The ultra-bouncy waitress stood in front, and when she tried to brush her aside, it was like she recognized the face of an old rival. She grabbed Cho's shoulder in a vicious death grip and whirled her around. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but it was definitely keeping her from moving any further. She pointed back to the entrance. "What is she saying?" I whispered to Draco.  
  
"You don't have to whisper," he said plainly. "They can't hear you. I think she said that they either have to wait their turn or get out. Ha. That girl deserves it. She'll never give up." He took his eyes from her to stare back into mine. It was the most loving gaze I had ever seen. Not even in one of those sappy shows on Bravo had I seen such an adoring look. "Harry," he whispered. "This is a place for lovers and stuff like that, right? So... Um..." He fidgeted a bit, wringing his hands together. "Does that make us lovers?" he asked. His voice was light, almost with worry.  
  
I placed my hands over his. I felt so comfortable like that. In that touch, I was given my answer.  
  
"Yes, Draco. I love you."  
  
A slow smile broke upon his lips. Were those tears in his eyes. "I love you too, Harry." He leaned over the table and gave me a sweet kiss directly on my lips.  
  
I could still hear Cho's angry screams from behind us, but did that really matter?  
  
Author's Notes: That chapter was unusually long for me, I think. I think that cleared everything up so far. If you were doubting that they were gay for some reason, then there must be no doubt in your mind after my homosexual lecture. So, I think my next chapter should include Honeydukes. Draco needs to buy a unicorn horn lolly. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated material is property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
Draco Malfoy and the Chamber of Secret Love Letters  
  
By Nanaki BH  
  
True love... it's a very beautiful word once you understand its meaning. I don't mean that you understand it in the sense that you know what the word means. I'm talking about the feeling. It's not something you can look up in a dictionary. It's not something you can learn from a teacher or a friend. They're two different things. Love itself is a beautiful word, but the feeling is purely magical.  
  
The entire time we were in Puddifoot's I was in a complete daze. My mind was filled with thoughts of us. I looked over the rim of my teacup. He was still grinning. "You're right, Harry." I blinked a couple times.  
  
"What am I right about?" I shook my head, trying to clear the fog in my head.  
  
He lifted his cup lightly. "The chamomile. It's just what I needed." He paused. "Well, that and," he blushed. Draco leaned over the table like we had before and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "That." He lifted his teacup once last time and put it back down with a sigh. His cheeks were flushed an adorable color of pink. "Where are we off to now, lover?" he asked playfully.  
  
"Do you still want one of those unicorn horn lollipops?" I asked fishing out money from my pocket. I didn't have to look at him. I knew he was already thinking of the naughty ways he could tease me with it. I noticed that I only had one galleon, eleven sickles and six knuts. That wasn't enough for a tip and a lollipop. I frowned. The cost of our little outing was a galleon and four sickles. Now there's a problem.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, standing up.  
  
"Nah, it's nothing," I said. I shrugged and put the coins down on top of the bill our waitress had dropped by.  
  
I took his hand, trying to brighten my expression. "Let's go."  
  
When we stepped out the door her slipped his hand from mine and instead, wrapped his arm around my elbow. I smiled, feeling the cool Fall air brush against my cheeks. I used my free had to gently rub his hand. Like usual, some people stopped on the street to stare at us, but I did a better time of ignoring them this time. After our confession in Puddifoot's I was feeling so relieved. A weight was lifted from my shoulders and a blindfold removed from my eyes.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Don't keep walking, we're here!" I barely noticed. I had to shake myself from my reverie. I looked up at the swinging sign that read 'Honey Dukes'. He practically dragged me inside. The doors swung behind us and almost slapped me in the ass. Immediately he noticed the stand of brightly colored lollipops and broke away from my hold on him. He looked just like a little kid. He was just starting to pull one out of its hole on the display when he noticed an entirely different stand of lollipops. They too were horn lollies but these ones glowed with some sort of unearthly light. I could have sworn that from the way they were glowing I could see it reflected in his eyes.  
  
"Woah, Harry..." his voice was amazed. "Look at these ones." He crouched infront of the display and was ready to take one but a little boy came by and snatched the one he was going for. The child giggled in that annoying childish fashion and ran away faster than he came. "What the hell?" Draco gasped, raising an eyebrow. Then came a woman who towered over him in his crouched position.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. She clutched the boy in her arms. He wriggled and twisted but he couldn't get free. "He loves these. Have you ever seen them? They're pretty new."  
  
Draco shook his head. "No, what are they?" he asked. They were so unusual that even I wanted to know. I came closer so I could listen. She looked from me to him and smiled.  
  
"Someone had a very bright idea with these. They infused the candy with actual unicorn tears. That's why they give out that mesmerizing glow. I'm very happy with them. My son can sit for hours just staring at it. It's only a short time before he just sticks it in his mouth though. Even then, the flavor is mesmerizing itself. They're very good for long business trips. That way he can't bother me and my associates." The child in her arms was staring intently at the candy clutched in his small fists. He giggled and licked the plastic wrapper covering it. "No, no, honey! Don't do that! We have to pay for it first!" The woman dragged her child then to the counter.  
  
"Wow," Draco said, still in amazement. "They're 14 sickles! Geez, don't you think that's a lot just for a lollipop?"  
  
My face fell. I definitely didn't have that much.  
  
He shrugged. "I'll buy you one too, how bout that? My father gives me so much money I don't know what to do with it!" He laughed.  
  
I thought I was taking him on the date, not vice versa! ...maybe I shouldn't have a problem with this, after all, I don't have the money for it anyway!  
  
He snatched two lollipops and ran happily to the counter. He looked just like a kid in a candy store... which he is now that I think about it. It's sad how many years I had missed this opportunity. He's a very different person now that I know him better.  
  
With a swift nod of his head to the cashier he came back to me with a small brown bag in his hand. He held it out, smirking  
  
"Oh, you're a crafty bastard, Draco." I clapped him on the back and led him out. "It's getting late," I said, noticing the setting sun. "I'd feel real bad if I left you all alone. Do you want to come back to the Gryffindor common room with me?"  
  
The look on his face was priceless. It looked to me like he's either been struck by lightening or that he'd just won two hundred seven thousand, four hundred three galleons, eleven sickles and two knuts. That's a million dollars in American terms. "What," I asked, "too much to ask?"  
  
I was practically knocked over when he threw his arms around my neck. "We better hurry up before someone gets there before us!"  
  
Things are shaping up.  
  
Author's Notes: Look! It's amazing! I actually finished this chapter! See, I've been drawing a lot more often... I should try my hand at some Draco and Harry fanart... So, tell me what you think and give me suggestions. I can run out of ideas, you know! Seems impossible, huh? 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated material is property of J.K. Rowling.

Draco Malfoy and the Chamber of Secret Love Letters  
By: Nanaki BH

I'd worked myself into _such_ a big corner. How'd I go and do that anyway, I wondered? More importantly, _why_ had I done that? I didn't want him coming back to the common room! What was I thinking! If any of the others caught me with him...

I had to resist slapping myself across the face for that, too. About then, I had realized that in a matter of minutes, hours, or days even, the entire school would know about the two of us anyway. After my short outburst in that mockery of a tea house, I'd inadvertently invited the entire school to mock me. Cho and all her friends were going to take what I'd given them and run – run for the hills and not look back because they had dirt on Harry Potter.

Oh... God.

I buried my face in my palms for a moment as Draco waltzed up ahead of me. I peeked through the spaces between my fingers to glimpse the way he swayed his rear as he walked but only felt the gaping hole gnawing its way through my stomach grow wider as I did. I, the boy wonder, let myself indulge a little too much. And speaking of indulging, Draco-boy-wonder wanted me to indulge in a little bit of suspicious and delicious foreplay up in the common room.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ Harry! Stop forgetting the matters at hand!

Even more would be at stake if I took him up there and I knew that full well. But what was I going to do? Go and tell him, "Oh, sorry, Draco! We can't go back up there because I'm suddenly feeling insecure again." No, that would just make me into a giant, hypocritical jerk who tugged on the heart strings of a boy who was _very _(did I mention _very_?) eager and willing to believe and trust everything I said... Which was odd, considering that only a while ago, I had been convinced that he hated my guts.

I sidled up to him and bumped our hips together, grabbing onto his arms like an Aussie critter. "Draco," I purred, mustering up a sickeningly sweet and fake voice. I had no idea still what I wanted to say but I tried anyway. "We might have to detour."

"Detour? Why?"

_Brilliant. Just state the obvious or something._ "Because they're probably already up there."

"Who's up where?" His grin collapsed like a landslide and his eyebrows narrowed.

"The other Gryffindors. In the common room." _With the candle stick._ _Wait – what am I thinking? _I stopped myself from hitting me again.

"So where do you suggest we go then?"

Where indeed... I decided to shrug instead and he hung his head. I watched quietly as he absently chewed at his lip and pounded out an idea. I watched as the ideas flickered through his eyes dimly and nothing went on in my own mind. I'd leave it up to him, even though that made me feel terribly guilty.

What kind of boyfriend was I already? I came out to a group of teenage ghouls and acted all proud and mighty (which is completely unlike me normally, may I add) and now I was back to hiding behind a semi-straight facade that walked the borderline of gay. Who the heck was I fooling if I couldn't even fool myself? I felt so fake... Draco seemed to buy it and that just made me feel even wore, really.

At least I was leading him away from a potentially volatile situation; that was good. Maybe I shouldn't be feeling so guilty after all. It was a good thing for both of us if I steered us away from that, not just me. My own insecurity would inevitably save both of us in the end. The new question became: did Draco even want to be saved? Maybe he was really the most honest person I knew. Everybody else around me, even my friends, tended to mask their true feelings.

Draco just honestly wanted to love me.

I frowned and hoped he didn't notice because I was truly feeling guilty, despite my best efforts to stop myself from that.

He snaked an arm around my back and held my opposite hip as he held onto the little bags of candy with his free hand. He didn't falter in his step but maintained such a look of pure concentration. At last, he rose one eyebrow as to question his own answer before he proposed it:

"You know the lake?"

"Who doesn't?" Honestly, I'd been there all the time. It was an incredibly obvious place to go too, since every couple went down there to make out – but not during the day. I was kind of surprised. Draco had actually dug up a pretty darn good idea! Who in their right mind would go down there in the middle of the day when anybody could see them out in the open? Us, that's who.

I was mocking myself and that was a little disappointing.

"So what do you say?" he asked, teasingly rubbing his hand over the round edge of my hip. I looked directly into his eyes and saw the glistening of something I hadn't seen for a while: Draco. Finally, he sensed that I was back to being Harry and he felt it was okay to fall back into himself. The next time somebody saw us, they would have to question whether or not what Cho told them was true. We would be Harry and Draco, nothing more or less than what we were before and what they knew us to be.

It was a relief, if not still kind of weird because I realized that I was going out with my one true rival. One true love... One true rival... There was a difference now? Since when?

I decided to screw what anybody else would think and threw caution to the wind – this time as myself. I kissed him squarely on the lips and our step never faltered. Never broke. Nobody cared to look because... it just looked that natural.

Author's Notes: I decided to write a chapter after something like three years now. Maybe I wanted to update because the rest didn't sound like how I sound now. My style's changed a lot and just sounds better, if you ask me. Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed this. I originally thought I had edged myself into a corner, but I had Harry get me out.


	9. Chapter Nine END

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated material is property of J.K. Rowling.

Draco Malfoy and the Chamber of Secret Love Letters  
By: Nanaki BH

The evening was approaching. The sun was reclining in the sky. Students filed back to the building in droves as Draco and I made our break for the lake, hidden beneath the stretching shadows of passing students, surrounded by the threatening, orange glow. Minutes later, I snatched his hand and we crept down to the edge of the water, finding ourselves a spot by a lone tree.

It wasn't a fancy picnic so I hadn't planned on needing to bring a blanket, though I was wishing I had one since the grass immediately got my ass wet when I sunk down. He whined like I expected him to but I couldn't keep myself from smiling at it. I watched him silently as he flailed, patting his bottom when he noticed the dampness, then how he cried out when he realized he'd gotten his leg wet too when he rolled over.

I laughed and he looked over at me, glaring as if I'd done something wrong. The disapproving expression he wore just made me slip out another short chuckle and I raised my hand to try to stifle it. His features softened and he brought up his knees, looking away to hide his own smirk. I reached over and put a hand down on his, twining our fingers together like snakes amid the green blades of grass. Draco glanced at our linked hands and quickly darted his eyes away.

He was terrible at hiding embarrassment. Unlike me, he did better around people. I preferred to have him alone.

He lifted up the bag and shook its contents. "Want one?" he asked.

I nodded and held out my other hand. I let him slip away his hand to open it but I was, admittedly, a little disappointed by the loss of contact. I was handed one of the unicorn horn-shaped lollis and he took his own, tossing the bag off somewhere else. With a thump, he fell back into the grass. It looked like he'd given up on resisting.

I followed suit and lay down. The wrapper on the lollipop annoyed me – it was tight and hard. It was like who ever made them wrapped them in pure plastic. Being a wizard, you'd think I knew some kind of magic that could get it off.

Noticing my obvious frustration with the thing, Draco reached over awkwardly and grabbed it from me. He put half of it in his mouth and with a _crunch_ the plastic was pierced. Even after it was given back to me, I was still staring at him, dirty thoughts flooding my teenage brain. How'd he _do_ that, I wondered?

"T-thanks," I mumbled, peeling the wrapper the rest of the way off.

Whatever little light was left lingering on the clouds still made it hard for me to look directly into the sky. I squinted and lifted a hand to shelter my eyes. I wasn't sure anymore why I thought the lake was a good place to hide away at... Right. Because it _was_ hiding, as opposed to making out in the common room and blowing everything to hell. That comforted me a little... Just a little.

I could feel his eyes on me and soon, I heard him scooting closer to me; more like wiggling. He glanced at me from the corners of his eyes and took a tentative lick of his lollipop. They were supposed to be mesmerizing somehow but he found it pretty easy to tear his eyes away from it to look at me. I was kind of flattered.

I nudged my head against his shoulder and stared out at the horizon that glistened above the lake. Some sort of large, white bird swooped down and landed in the water, flapping its pink-touched wings violently upon landing. I felt him nudge his cheek against mine. My nostrils flared.

"Don't fog your glasses, Potter," he purred, licking his lollipop dangerously close. I closed my eyes tightly then and counted back from ten. It was fast, though. I wasn't about to take ten accurately spaced seconds when I had Draco so close to my face. I gave up on whatever resistance I had and gave into his cheesy, though undeniably sexy behavior. I turned and grabbed his chin and forced our mouths to meet. He cried out but I easily stifled his protests. That quickly resurfacing Malfoy pride wasn't about to spoil things if I had my way.

His fist curled around my tie and pulled me even closer, bringing our hips together. I wasn't about to do anything I would regret; not out in the open. If he didn't stop soon I feared I would have to regardless, though. He freed a hand and pushed down against my opposite shoulder and sat himself up on my waist. I expected him to have something of a look of devious pleasure in his eyes but he had nothing but affection shining there instead.

_How... unexpected,_ I thought

His fingers loosened their hold, letting my tie slide smoothly through them as he leaned down and kissed me again. Fervent, wanton kisses were great and all... but having him so unexpectedly be sweet was so much greater. I wanted his lips to remain pressed to mine forever. I never wanted it to end, though I knew that no good things could truly last a lifetime. Every experience I ever had with something good was broken and ruined, stamped into the ground. Draco… I feared… would one day be lost as a mere footnote among the pages of my tragedy.

"Harry," he whispered, his breath ghosting against my mouth. "Harry," he said to me, "I promise. I… promise…"

"Huh?"

"I promise that I'll be here. With you. Forever. I promise that," he said.

I wanted to believe that.

And for some reason, I think I really did.

Author's Notes: Unless I come up with an epilogue, I think that ends it. I rather liked this chapter. Hopefully it wasn't ridiculously cheesy and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
